


In which Sam and Tony finally find time for themselves

by CapnShellhead



Series: Sam/Tony: Domestic Avengers [4]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: All-New All-Different Avengers Vol. 1 (2015), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Sam and Tony didn't have a lot of time to themselves these days





	In which Sam and Tony finally find time for themselves

**Author's Note:**

> More Sam/Tony - this time with sappy, married sex

Sam woke up with Tony’s ass pressed against his cock. Sunlight streamed in from the window, lining the mess of Tony’s curls, the curve of his ear as he dozed. Sam pressed the flat of his palm against Tony’s stomach to pull him back and felt Tony stir. He pushed forward slightly, feeling the curve of it against the outline of his cock in his pajama pants. He pushes his cock into the back of Tony’s thighs playfully just to hear Tony laugh. Tony pushes back, his voice gravelly as he says, “You’re up early.”

Sam nuzzles into his neck and slowly grinds his hips into Tony’s, slow and steady but he knows this will be over soon because it’s been a while and he’s been enjoying a very pleasant dream about their wedding night. Tony moves with him, working with Sam’s rhythm and driving him crazy. It doesn’t take long before Tony starts breathing heavily and muffling his moans into the pillows, a hand sliding down to grip his cock as he pushes back against Sam. He’s sleep warm and soft and Sam loves him. He’s still a little hazy from sleep and he’s sure he’s saying all kinds of non sensical things, barely thought out murmurs of affection and promises and Tony’s laughing a little even as he starts to shake. And Sam was close, so very close and-

There was a loud explosion and the house shook. 

Sam froze, his hands right on Tony’s hip even as he moved sleepily against Sam once more. “Tony, what was that?”

“It can wait,” he murmurs. 

“We paid a lot for this house,” he muses, although he’d very much like to stay here and keep grinding against his husband. 

Tony curses and starts getting up. 

There’s another crash and then they were hurrying out of bed to see what their kids destroyed. 

All this to say, Sam started this day off really well and then his good mood abruptly ended when he came downstairs to see Nova had managed to launch himself into the second floor landing. Luckily he wasn’t hurt but there was a hole in the ceiling now. 

 

Sam comes home to find Tony in his lab hard at work on one of Nadia’s stingers. Clearly he’s been at it for a while because he’s sweating, his strong forearms glistening in his black tank top. His hair was a mess and those jeans had seen better days but all of it made Sam’s stomach tighten. He started reaching for the top fastening of his suit as he approached. 

Tony hears him coming and looks up with a bright smile. “Hey! When did you get home?” He watches as Sam pulls the top of his uniform down to his waist and swallows, stepping back. His eyes cut to the lab door and and then back to Sam, his gaze heated, “The kids?”

“All gone. It’s D&D night at Cindy’s, remember?” Tony shakes his head as Sam’s hand grip his waist and sat him on the edge of the workstation. “This table?” he asks as he noses into Tony’s neck. 

“If it can hold the suit, it can hold me,” he breathes and Sam laughs, his lips pressed to Tony’s cheek. Then he returns to sucking a mark into Tony’s throat. Tony groans, his hands warm on Sam’s bare shoulders. Sam’s always been more broad than Tony, his frame wide and thick where Tony’s was lithe and lean. It drove Tony crazy to see him in suits, especially when Tony managed to get him in a bespoke suit. He’d nearly blown him at the reception on their wedding night and only refrained because they had friends and family congratulating them. 

Here, with the top half of the uniform loose around his waist, Tony was filing away a new image for his spank bank. The blue and white stripped kevlar curving around his dark skin, his abdominals tensing beneath Tony’s hand as he palmed his chest. Tony leaned his head back as Sam sucked at his neck. It’d been a while since they’d had time to do this and Tony had so many plans but right now, all he could think was, “Inside me.”

Sam groaned, his voice low in Tony’s ear. “Nothing down here, baby.”

“Have you met me?” Tony asked, pulling away to reach for one of the workstation drawers. He pulls out lube and leaves the condoms in the drawer. He wanted to be messy tonight and his stomach tightens just thinking about it. Sam takes the tube and sets it down at Tony’s side with a wry grin. He cups Tony’s face and kisses him softly, bites and sucks at Tony’s lips until his husband is grinding forward in response. Tony could be needy in bed when it had been a while or Sam was upset with him that day. Now, he’s just squirmy and happy and horny and Sam feels a laugh bubble up from his throat. 

“You’re in a good mood,” Sam says, pulling back to look him in the eye. Tony pulls on the sleeves of Sam’s uniforms and smiles innocently. Never a good sign. “Tony?”

“I may have bought something.” 

“Something?” Sam asks, nervous but not concerned. He may give his husband a hard time but he trusted Tony not to do anything truly irresponsible. Despite what others thought, Tony was very responsible. Especially with money these days. 

“Well, a few days ago, I started thinking about how long it’s been since we’ve had a night to ourselves and so I bought something. To surprise you.” He pulls his shirt over his head and Sam tosses it aside. His hands bracket Tony’s hips on the workstation as Tony leans back a little, his eyes bright. Sam doesn’t quite get it until Tony starts pulling a his waist band. It’s small, easy to miss if you weren’t looking for it but there, in small cursive letters on Tony’s hip, Sam’s name in black ink. Sam freezes, heart in his throat. “I know it’s maybe not your thing. You don’t have any and it’s not like we need one more thing to show people that we’re together. And that’s the thing, nobody would ever see this except you-“

Sam cuts his words off with a kiss, a groan rising up as he holds Tony close. He’s painfully hard, his cock must be digging into Tony’s stomach as he sucks at his tongue. Tony laughs into the kiss, pulling back for a moment to ask, “You like it?” before Sam’s on him again. Yes, he likes it. He loved it. He can’t stop sliding his thumb over it and feeling Tony shiver. 

“It hurt?”

“A little. It’s just a little sensitive now,” he whispers, pushing into Sam’s hand. Sam makes it another minute before he has to start pulling at Tony’s pants. 

He takes his jeans off and tosses them aside, along with Tony’s underwear. Then he drops down to slide his arms under Tony’s thighs and spreads him open. He picks up the lube and slicks a finger. It’s a slow slide, it’s been a while and he’s content to take his time prepping Tony. Or, he would be if Tony weren’t squirming around and trying to get him to hurry up. Sam lets him for a few moments and then he’s smacking Tony’s ass lightly with a huff, “Baby, come on.”

“Hurry up,” Tony whines. Sliding down as Sam slides another finger inside. “We’re old and married now. We don’t get time like this anymore.” He lies down on his back and grumbles, “You’re going to get halfway inside and then we’re gonna get a call because Kamala threw a giant into a lamppost or something and I’m not gonna get to come.”

Sam chokes down a laugh but keeps sliding his fingers in slowly. It was driving Tony crazy and he kept trying to slide down, even with Sam’s palm on his belly. His eyes keep finding it; his mark on Tony’s skin. His name in a place only he could see. Tony was right; they had rings, they were very publicly married but this, this was something only Sam could see and it just made him want to devour Tony. He slides in a third finger, careful to brush that spot inside Tony. Partially to see the beautiful curve of his spine as he arched and bucked his hips into Sam’s hand… and partially because Tony’s whining was making it harder to go slow. He wanted to be inside Tony, too. He was a little scared they’d get close and then Miles would drop in because he needed help with some last minute homework assignment. After the morning he’d had, he didn’t want to take any chances. 

But he wouldn’t risk hurting Tony either so he makes himself go slow, brushing Tony’s prostate every time he got a little too demanding. By the time he’s up to four, Tony’s cock is dark red and dripping a trail of precome along his lower stomach. Some of it sliding across Sam’s mark and Sam can’t take it anymore. He pulls back to slick his cock, taking a moment to to calm himself because just getting a hand around himself was almost too much. He presses the head against Tony’s entrance, his eyes on Tony’s face for any sign of pain. Tony’s eyes were closed, dark lashes fluttering as he waited. Sam slid in carefully, Tony’s heat engulfing him immediately. It startles a guttural moan from his lips and he buries his face in Tony’s neck. 

“God, baby, it’s been too long,” he murmurs and Tony nods eagerly in agreement. He slides in carefully, his hands coming up to hold Tony close. He bottoms out, shaking as he loses himself in the feel of Tony’s inner walls squeezing tight around him. All that prep and Tony was still impossibly tight, gripping him like he was afraid Sam would leave. He noses into the space behind Tony’s ear and just breathes, Tony’s heart beating against his chest. 

“Sam, babe, I can’t - I need you,” Tony whispers, his cock jerking hard between them. Sam takes up a rhythm, his hips pulling back and pushing back in a little rougher with every stroke. Tony could be demanding in bed, begging Sam to take him as hard as he could. He works his way up, just taking his time, leaning over Tony as he stretches out on the workstation. He’s letting Sam do all the work, his head tossed back as he writhes, grinding his cock against Sam’s stomach. He knows what he’s doing; when Sam leans back, it puts the tattoo in plain view again and Sam grunts, slides in fast, his balls slapping against Tony’s ass. Tony groans, his breath catching as Sam fucks him harder, faster, his thumb swiping over the upraised mark and Tony cries out, his back arching as he comes across his stomach, covering himself in white. 

His walls clamp down on Sam’s cock and bring him over the edge. His vision whites out, his cock jerking hard as he unloads inside Tony. He groans, pulling Tony in his arms as he shifts and spills more come into Tony’s ass. Tony moves rather easily, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder as he strokes his back. He pulls back and pushes in again, letting Tony’s hole milk his cock. It’d been too long. They couldn’t do that again. Even if they were tired and busy and chasing six teenagers and one child around New York City, they needed to make time just to do this. 

Tony’s dozing lightly against Sam’s shoulder when he softly asks, “You really liked it?”

Sam laughs, pressing a kiss to Tony’s ear. “I loved it.”

 

They pull their clothes back on and head upstairs. It’s not that late, probably no later than nine o’clock so Sam’s not that surprised to see the kids on the couch in the living room. He waves them goodnight and starts upstairs when he hears “… we’re just gonna act like everything’s normal? The walls are see through.”

“Shut up, Miles.”


End file.
